Two NobodyTwo Somebody
by GammaTron
Summary: Slight Roxas X Namine. First one-shot.


**Me: I lost a bet and was asked to write this story in return. But I don't really mind. I kinda like how this turned out.**

**Kaze: Yep! This story takes place before the events of the last days of summer at the beginning of Kingdom Heart II.

* * *

**

"Roxas…Roxas... ROXAS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW, DAMNIT!" a voice barked before a foot collided into a face.

The body of a well-built teen hit the wall. His bright blue eyes slightly winched at the pain the boy suffered from the shoe. Strangely, his spiky golden-blond hair remained in its normal position.

"Ow…Hayner! What the hell?" the boy whined as he wiped the blood off his face.

Roxas wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling a heart with spikes on the lines. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were light grey with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. He glared at a fifteen-year-old boy who wore camo shoes and pants and had blonde hair. He wore a light brown vest over a black muscle shirt that had a poorly drawn white skull and crossbones on it. He also wore a small necklace that had a golden X on it.

"Come on, Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed as he began to drag Roxas out, "We promised Olette we'd help her with her shopping."

"Actually…We lost that card game we played a week ago and we promised to do whatever the winner wanted whenever they wanted," Roxas corrected.

"I still blame you, though, bastard," Hayner replied.

"Why? I had a blue 7 so I played it."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YA BASTARD!" Hayner barked.

* * *

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE TURNED LEFT!" Hayner barked.

"Actually, you said 'Hey, Roxas, let's go left! I know we're suppose to go right, but I want to see what happens when we go left!'" Roxas corrected.

Hayner didn't reply. He just stood in place, the scowl and look of anger on his face set in stone.

"Hayner?" Roxas pondered as he waved a hand over Hayner's face, "Hello? Twilight Town to Hayner…"

He looked in the direction Hayner was looking at and felt his jaw drop. The two stood before a dilapidated mansion. The gate was chained up and locked. Suddenly, white figures appeared. Roxas took a step back from them. On their heads were nothing but a mouth and the same symbol as his zipper.

"We have come for you, my liege," one said.

"Liege?" Roxas repeated as he slowly picked a stick up.

Suddenly, ones and zeros surrounded his stick, causing it to transform. It resembled a large key with a gold blade and a chain. The blade looked like a key's edge with the edge resembling the outline of a crown. Around his hand was silver plating and the keychain had a three circles together that resembled a mouse head on the end.

"…Keyblade…" Roxas whispered.

He suddenly faced the creatures in a standard sword stance. He stared at them, his face blank and voice of emotions. One moments, the creatures were all fine. The next, they were all dissolving into nothing as Roxas walked past their dissolving corpses to the abandoned structure.

* * *

Roxas came to and felt something soft. He looked around to see he was in a circular chair-like structure in a white and red room. On the other end was someone that caused Roxas's mouth to dry and a blush to appear on his face. She had soft, light blond hair, gentle blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and pale pink lips. Her plain, white, lacy dress hugged at her mid-thigh and she also wore blue shoes. She was drawing something. Roxas leaned a little, but ended up falling out of the chain and landing on his face. The girl stopped drawing and looked at Roxas, who had managed to get up to his knees before tripping on a shoelace that had come undone and fell on his back. The girl just giggled.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked as he managed to get up, "And where am I?"

"My name is Naminé," the girl replied, "I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."

"Sora?" Roxas repeated.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Roxas," Naminé said with a gentle smile on her face.

This caused his face to become redder.

"Naminé…" a voice said.

A portal of black flames erupted between them and a figure emerged from it. His face was covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should have been. He wore a long, red cape with an odd, angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which were yellow. This cut exposed a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Overtop this shirt, he wore what seemed to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs were covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself had several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hung around his waist were three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches were all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attached to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. He wore a dark colored scarf around his neck. He also had light colored sleeves. He grasped her wrist.

"You are going beyond your jurisdictions..." the man growled as the two began to be surrounded by black flames.

"Hey wait! What are you doing to her, you bastard?!" Roxas demanded as the Keyblade suddenly appeared in his left hand.

He dashed at the man, but was sent into a wall by a simple finger twitch from the man. Roxas struggled to rise and limped towards the two as the flames began to engulf the man.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Namine called out as the flames began to slowly coat her as well.

Roxas managed to grasp her shoulder and tripped. Their lips met for a few moments before the flames engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Roxas moaned as he slowly awoke from another dream about being a boy known as 'Sora.' As he washed himself in the shower, he began to think about it. The last thing he recalled in the dream was him being in a white room with this girl he had just met, but felt as if he had known for years. The soft light-blond hair…the rosy cheeks…and her pale pink lips. Even though it felt like a few seconds in the dream, it felt like an eternity to him. He unconsciously pressed his left hand to his lips as he thought about the accidental kiss. He quickly got dressed and ran outside. Today, he and his three friends had agreed to try and clear their name for all the missing items vanishing around Twilight Town. Even though they only had a week of summer vacation left and still haven't done their homework, they could still finish it before the week was up. But Roxas couldn't help but remember that kiss he had in his dream. It appears that the kiss would be a stepping stone towards something, but to what is for another tale…another kingdom…the Kingdom of Hearts…

**

* * *

Me: My first Kingdom Hearts story. Hope you all liked this little one-shot.**


End file.
